Episode 19 Time
This is the seventh Episode of Season Three, and the eighteenth Episode overall. Previous Episode: Episode 18 Birth Part Two Next Episode: Episode 20 Quest Plot Amelia and Fox wake up together, signaling they are finally together. Max tells Felix they only way to end this is if he and Amelia both die, he knows he will die but Amelia deserves to live. He tells Felix he needs help from the past. After the party they will do so. Tanner bachelor party includes Max, Logan, Silas, Felix, Leo and Fox. Tia's bachelorette party includes Amelia, Claudia, Audrey, Lilith, Freya, Raquelle, Alexis and Sage. After the Parties end, Max summons Logan, Silas, Tia, Claudia, Audrey and Amelia to the house. Abyss and Felix are there. Max tells them they each have ancestors that could possibly help give them advice on this situation, they are all gunna be sent back in time to those ancestors and try to find a way to stop the Light and Dark forever. Abyss sends them back. Logan and Silas wake up in a forest, surround by naked men that look like warriors. They find out this is the first wolf pack, and they are taken to the first wolf. They meet him and he is told they are from the future, and tied into the battle between darkness and light. Claudia and Audrey wake up in a castle, they are taken to the princess when they are revealed as vampires. She can tells they are related and they explain they were turns while fighting for good, and still fight for good. Tia wakes up in a spanish village and meets Lucia, the healer. They bond quickly. Max and Amelia wake up in Merlin's castle, he sees them and remembers them from when Jesus was born. Bathazar attacks Lilith, Freya, Leo, Fox, Raquelle, Alexis and Sage. Lilith, Freya, Leo and Fox fight him as Alexis gets sage to safety and Raquelle follows. Max tells Merlin he needs help or the world is going to die, even if he and Amelia die the light and dark will do it again. They need to find a way to stop them. Merlin remembers and ancient magical talisman, it had the power to imprison all life, or anything living, even a god. Merlin uses his powers of greatness to teleport Claudia, Audrey, Tia, Logan, Silas, Aria, Gev and Lucia. Merlin comes up with a plan for two teams, Merlin, Aria, Lucia, and Gev will try to find the talisman and trap the gods in this time, and Max, Amelia, Claudia, Tia, Audrey, Logan and Silas would try to do the same in their time. Hoping that one or both will work. Lilith, Freya, Leo, Fox and Felix together are able to kill Bathazar. Max calls to Abyss and the team disappears. When back at the doyle home, Max finds a new page in the book, about the Esoteric Coven that was able to trap the darkness only for over a thousand years but it was somehow set free. Max tells them they must do the same. That night Lilith and Audrey meet up, and kiss, and go to bed together. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Freya Silas Marrow Gabe Sage Leo Fox Felix Abyss Aria Merlin Charles Lucia Raquelle Alexis Tanner Category:Episodes Category:Season Three